


Lemon in your bunk

by colaismywater



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus era, But I'm not sure, F/M, Fluff, because I Love the Bus Era, it's kinda canon I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaismywater/pseuds/colaismywater
Summary: Another prompt from Tumblr!The lovely whistlingwindtree said:writing prompt: Phil bakes a cake for Melinda





	Lemon in your bunk

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. If you find mistakes, please tell me.

Melinda was pissed. She hated this day with a passion. November 20th. Her birthday. In her childhood, she had loved her birthday. Usually her father woke her up and made her her favourite blueberry pancakes. When her mother wasn't abled to make it, her father made her skip school and took her out for a father-daughter day. Melinda loved her mother, but these birthdays with only her and her father had a special place in her heart.

Over the years, her birthdays became an imposition. The divorce of her parents, the constant feeling of disappointing her mother, the loneliness at the academy, those feelings gave her birthdays a sour taste. 

With Andrew they had been different, they felt better. Lazy mornings in bed, little weekend trips, it was so easy. So soft and sweet.  
But after Bahrain, she couldn't bear it any longer. The sweetness. The love. It didn't feel like she deserved any of this.

Sighing, Melinda clutched the handle of her duffle bag harder, when she entered the loading dock of the Bus. They were staying at a hotel tonight, but she decided that she needed some time away from the kids.  
Especially today. Hopefully, Skye hadn't hacked her file and found out about her birthday. She would have to leave the country. Or kill Skye.

After closing the ramp, Melinda made her way upstairs to her bunk. She was surprised to see light in the kitchen area. Phil was standing with his back to her, swiping the surface and putting away some supplies. His sleeves were rolled up and he was completely lost in his task. He hadn't even noticed her. Which was odd. Phil was a spy and very aware of his surroundings. And she had just closed the loading ramp.

"Are you coming in or do you just want to stand there?"

So he had noticed her.

"I wanted to be alone."

"So I figured", he turned around and gave her a vibrant smile. One of those vibrant smiles that made it hard for her to maintain her frown. 

While stepping closer, she noticed the faint smell of freshly baked goods. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" How was it possible for smile to be both, mischievous and innocent? Melinda had no idea.

She gave him her best death glare and pointed at the source of the smell, the running oven. Phil's smile widened and he started chewing on his bottom lip. And no, Melinda was definitely not looking at his lips.

"So you have no idea?"

Melinda shook her head.

"Oh. That's surprising. You of all people should know."

Her frown deepened, while Phil turned around and started shuffling again. She clearly wasn't in the mood for this. Not today... Today. Oh.  
Melinda took a step towards the oven. In there was a small backing dish and its' content smelled heavenly. Like lemons.

Turning back to Phil, she noticed that he had stopped his work and was now watching her intently. He had a small smile on his face, the kind of smiles that only showed, when he found a new Captain America collectible he could add to his collection.

"Is this... What I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is."

Damn his cuteness. "Phil..."

"Melinda. I know you hate your birthday. That's why I'm here. That's why I ordered the team to stay at the hotel. So I could make your cake and that you have a hideout, if you need it." He knew her too well. Damn him.

"I... Uhm... Thank you, I guess."

"Just give me ten more minutes. The cake should be ready soon and so will be the frosting. I hope you don't mind lemon cake, it's the only recipe I can actually bake properly", suddenly he looked a bit shy. Scratching the back of his neck, he went back to finish the frosting.

"It smells great, Phil. I love lemons. Thank you."

He beamed at that. "Awesome, I will finish it and then I will be out of your hair."

"Or..."

"Or?"

"Or you could stay. And share my birthday cake with me." The smile on his face was so bright, she had to fight the urge to put up her sunglasses. 

"Okay! We can do that. Why don't you sit down or do whatever you like till the cake cooled down a bit?"

When Melinda returned from her bunk thirty minutes later, she was surprised to see the table set up. Not too much decoration, only tealights and a single paper streamer. But it was visible that it had been prepared for a special occasion. Melinda couldn't help herself, she had to smile.

"Too much?", Phil joined her, carrying the cake with an insecure look on his face. "I thought that... Well, since it's your birthday, it should look at least a bit festive. I'm sorry."

A grown up man shouldn't be that adorable, but he was. Damn you, Phil. "Shut up and sit down, Phil."

The cake was delicious. Sweet and a bit sour. Melinda ate that fast, she almost breathed it in. While savouring the taste, a thought hit her. 

"What would you have done with the cake if I hadn't come in? What if the others would have found it?"

Swallowing his cake, Phil cleared his throat. "Actually, I wanted to put it in your bunk. The kids don't even dare to get too close to it. It was a save bet." His conspiratorial smile was rarely seen, but it sped up her heartbeat.

Damn you, Phil Coulson.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
